


Six-Word Stories about Sandford, Gloucestershire

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forget who, but somebody gave me the idea to do stories in exactly six-words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six-Word Stories about Sandford, Gloucestershire

* Didn't grab enough shotgun shells. Fuck.  
* Wanted: Police Inspector. No experience necessary.  
* Danny: "Nicholas. Where are your trousers?"  
* The swan escaped. Eight people injured.  
* "We're making you sergeant." "I quit."  
* Station blew up. So did paperwork.  
* Got transferred. Got stabbed. Saved day.  
* Kicked old lady's face. Good times.  
* "Shotgun?" "Check." "Sunglasses?" "Check." "Condom?" "What?"  
* Swan captured. Officer down. Wrong swan.  
* Danny in drag. Nicholas in therapy.  
* "That's cold!" "Just ate a Cornetto..."  
* Swan captured. Fancy dinner at station.  
* Punch! Bang!.... Wii-mote destroyed Danny's television.  
* Keep spare handcuff keys in nightstand.


End file.
